justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Father/Son) Solo (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Father/Son) |alt = Father/Son Version |mashup = K-Pop |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Father/Son Version) 2 (Mashup) |pc = / /Pigment Indigo (Classic) / (Father/Son) |gc = /Electric Violet/Laser Lemon to / /Ronchi (Classic) / (Father/Son) |lc = Purple (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4CSPKab6jI Mint Green (Father/Son) Purple (Mashup) |nowc = Daddy (Classic) DaddyALT (Father/Son Version) |perf = Ines Vandamme (P1/P3) Cormier Claude (P2) Father And Son Daniel Park (P1) Shawn Deilirern (P2) |pictos = 126 (Classic) 139 (Father/Son Version) 150 (Mashup) |kcal = 25.7 (Classic) 25.9 (Father/Son Version) 25.5 (Mashup)|dura = 3:51 (Classic) 3:53 (Father/Son Version) 3:49 (Mashup) |mc = Cyan/Magenta (Classic) Pink/Orange (Father/Son Version) Vivid Violet(Mashup)}} "Daddy" (stylized in-game as "DADDY") by ft. is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The lead dancer is a man and the backup dancers are women. P2 The lead dancer has black hair and wears black circular sunglasses. He is first seen wearing a yellow tank top, pink shorts with suspenders, blue soccer socks, and black shoes. At the chorus, he wears a light blue one-armed shirt and matching vest with glass-cut triangles on the bottom edge, blue pants, and purple sneakers. His head is enlarged and his body is shrunken, making him resemble a bobble-head model. P1/P3 Both backup dancers are first seen with lavender hair, wearing thin black glasses, pink and red split leotards, yellow and red socks, and green platform shoes. At the chorus, they change into yellow inflated captain hats, blue fluffy jackets, purple and maroon patent leotards, purple patent knee high socks, and black high heel ankle boots. Daddy Coach 1.png|P1 Daddy Coach 2.png|P2 Daddy Coach 3.png|P3 Father/Son Version P1 P1 is the father (due to noticeable height differences). He wears a thick purplish blue jacket with pink zipper and with yellow and pink stripes in the middle. He wears a greenish teal shirt underneath it, in addition to his blue trousers. He also wears an orange headband. These clothes are commonly worn at a gym. P2 Is the son. He wears the same clothes as his father but his clothes are shrink to its right size. At the chorus, both P1 and P2's clothes are inverted. Where the blues are now orange-yellow and the headbands and gloves are teal. The teal shirts that they wear are also changed to pink. DaddyALT Coach 1.png|P1 DaddyALT Coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place inside a room with a pink and white tiled floor, a front wall with yellow windows, and two side walls with pink and yellow equalizers. The floor flashes a bright yellow, with yellow squares popping outside the windows. At the chorus, the floor flashes other colors, having small squares of various colors (mostly pink) fly across the ceiling. Afterwards, the other background comes back, this time replacing the yellow flashes with blue ones. There are clones of the women lined up in neat columns behind the backup dancers. Father/Son Version The background in the father & son version takes place in a room with red and yellow background and with geometric shapes that have animated patterns. There is also a yellow door-like object that opens and closes. When a chorus occurs, the background changes to night time background and floor. At the bridge section, the room is blue. Mashup DADDY has a Mashup on Just Dance 2017 with the theme K-Pop. Dancers * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa * ''Gentleman'' (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) GM1 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) GM2 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Ievan Polkka * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Cross your feet, lean slightly to the right and point to yourself with your right thumb. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms and feet out. 00000036_.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 0000003c.png|Gold Move 4 DADDYGMINGAME.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game 0000003e.png|Gold Move 3 DaddyGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Father/Son There are 4 Gold Moves in the Father/Son Routine. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Both P1 & P2 spread their feet in a standing position while tilting their head to the left and then slam both arms down. Gold Move 3: P2 makes a big circle and then puts his right arm by his chest and his left arm up in the air. P1 does the same move but after P2. Gold Move 4: P1 bends his left leg down. P2 sits on P1's knee. Both thumbs up backwards. This is the last move for the routine. DaddyALTGM1&2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 DaddyALTGM3(P1).png|Gold Move 3 (P2) DaddyALTGM3(P2).png|Gold Move 3 (P1) DaddyALTGM4.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup The mashup has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm. (''Gentleman'' - Sweat) Gentlemanswt_gm3.png|All Gold Moves File:Gold_Moves_Mashup-Daddy.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''DADDY'' is the third song by in the series. ** It is also the third Korean song to be featured in the main series. * The routine uses the official choreography from the music video in the chorus. The lead dancer is also based off of PSY's design in the same video. * The routine recycles moves from the Extreme version of Good Feeling, the On-Stage version of Just Dance, Boys (Summertime Love), and Radical. * "Mich*****eun" (supposedly "b***ard") is censored in the lyrics and replaced with a part of CL's line. In early-released copies of the game, the term could still be heard. ** DADDY is thus the third song in which a non-English line had to have a word censored, after María and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). It is followed by Bonbon, Chantaje and Despacito. * In the Mashup, the Gold Moves for Chiwawa are not used. * While the pictogram for the first, second, and fourth gold moves have a normal golden outline, the pictogram for the third has a red one. This is the second routine where two Gold Move pictograms have different colored outlines, after Us Under The Sunshine. * Between E3 and Gamescom, P2 s mouth was black and therefore very visible. However, at the Brazil Game Show and in the final copies of the game, his mouth can barely be seen. * DADDY is the second routine with the dancers being father and son, after Papaoutai. ** It is, however, the fifth song to feature at least one child in its routine, after Kids In America, Blame It on the Boogie, Could You Be Loved, Papaoutai, the Classroom version of'' I Gotta Feeling'' and the Family Battle version of Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) is the only male dancer in the Mashup. * DADDY is not featured in the Chinese version of the game due to China blocking music from Korea.https://youtu.be/fvwmmBlTwOs?t=56s * DADDY is currently the only on-disc track from that is not available on . * C2 of P1/P3 is featured in Uno - Just Dance Theme Cards as an AI player, under the name "Cutie".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxGLmNzWFWg&feature=youtu.be Gallery Game Files Daddysqu.png|''DADDY'' Daddyalt.png|''DADDY'' (Alternate) DaddyMU.png|''DADDY'' (Mashup) 00000016.png|Classic's album coach 0000000f.png|Father/Son Version's album coach Daddysquarebkg.png|Classic menu banner (7th-Gen) Daddy banner bkg 12.png|Classic menu banner (8th-Gen) Daddyalt banner bkg 13.png|Father/Son Version menu banner (8th-Gen) DaddyP1P3C1Ava.png|P1/P3 (C1)'s avatar on DaddyP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on DaddyALTP2Ava.png|Father/Son P2's avatar 004.png|P1/P3 on the Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Imagedaddy.jpeg|''DADDY'' on the menu DADDYLoading.png|Loading screen DADDYCoachSelect.png|Coach selection menu DADDYAltOnMenu.png|Father/Son Version on the menu DADDYAltLoading.png|Father/Son Version's loading screen DADDYAltCoachSelect.png|Father/Son Version's coach selection screen Promotional Images Daddy hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-right.png|P2 artwork.just-dance-2017.443x720.2016-06-14.24.png|P1/P3 artwork.just-dance-2017.388x720.2016-06-14.17.png|P2 artwork.just-dance-2017.439x720.2016-06-14.30.png|P1/P3 Others jd17-toptracks-preview-psyftclof2ne1-daddy-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Daddymouthcomparison.jpg|Mouth comparison 2b013344690467.581ab2ca540c0.jpg|Alternate creative briefhttps://www.behance.net/gallery/44690467/Just-Dance-2017-costume-design Videos Official Music Video PSY - DADDY(feat. CL of 2NE1) M V Teasers DADDY - Gameplay Teaser (US) DADDY - Gameplay Teaser (UK) DADDY (Father Son Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) DADDY (Father Son Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Videos 'Classic' DADDY - Just Dance 2017 'Father/Son Version' DADDY (Father Son Version) - Just Dance 2017 'Others' DADDY (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Just Dance 2017 - DADDY NO GUI Just Dance 2017 - DADDY (Father Son Version) NO GUI References Site Navigation es:DADDYro:DADDY Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by PSY Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Daniel Park Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Shawn Deilirern